Mappia foetida, a plant growing in the Indian subcontinent, is known to contain in its various parts, mainly in the seeds, camptothecin, mappicine and foetidine I and II (EP-A-685481). Camptothecin derivatives and their preparation are also described in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry", Vol. 22, No. 3, 1979.